


Pistols and buttercups

by Ellaprey915



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, alternate univers, mafiatale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaprey915/pseuds/Ellaprey915
Summary: "Stay ditermined frisk" it was the only thing i remember growing up. I was adopted by the company tale, asgore to be presices. I was going to be his sucessor one day. All of the members of this company trust in me. Expecting me to be great. How ironic. I cant even trust my self let alone carry this big responsiblelity.The longer i stay the more i know about my past. As to why im here or who my parent is before i become a labrat. My future is unknown but thats the point that makes me determined to find who i really am.





	1. Just a dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it. This is a firts person pov

"Hello?" I ask. Darkness encompssed the room. Not a source of light was to be found. 

Suddenly, a hand appeared from behind and held my mouth. 

Then I hear a familiar voice "Shhhhh... it's gonna be okay," it said. It guided me to a huge wooden cart. A pair of hands shoved me inside. A desparate scream tried to escape my mouth.

"Stay ditermind frisk"

The next thing I knew, I woke up gasping for air. "It was just a nightmare" I said. I found myself on a bed in a huge room. On a cream white wall, floral curtains were hanging on huge windows as moonlight illuminated the room. Antique decorations adorned the room. 

It was seven years ago when I came here. Although the staffs have been friendly to me the whole time, why do I feel like I don't belong here?

"What nightmare?" I looked at the source if the voice. "Sans..." I sighed in relief.

"You ok kiddo?" He asked with a hint of concern. I inspected his clothes. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo without a coat. He must be 'going out' seeing him dress so casually.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said. The same questions are popping in my head

He was about to get up and exit the room.

"Sans, wait! I need to know something."

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Where did I come from?"

His face froze at that statement. I don't know if he even has pupils, but I can tell he was staring at me.

"Sans?"

Get out of your head, Sans! He snapped out of it and averted his eye(socket)s. "Sans where did I come from? Who i?" I repeated with a stern voice. 

"Kid, I-i already to-told you we found you, your from W.D's" he stuttered. 

"No, i mean whos my family, whats my history before i came here. Where's the 'lab'"

"H-hey kid im gonna be late. How about you rest for a little longer? You have a big day ahead of you, remember?" Oh yeah, he's right. Tommorow is my birthday. I'm going to be 16. That means I will be handling the company. Well, half of it for now.

"Welp, see you tomorrow," he patted my leg as he said a good bye and exited through a white door. His footsteps echoed through the hallway, fading as he got farther.

I closed my eyes, trying not to sleep. I was worried that my dreams will come to me again. They're terrible.

It's not the first time I had that nightmare, though. I remember seeing that face a lot of times. It was torturing me, imprisoning me, cutting my flesh. It was horrible. It was like I was a toy. 

I slowly drifted to sleep as the silence in the room lulled me.

Thank God I had a dreamless night.

-sans pov-  
Shit, that was close.


	2. Little pup

-sans pov-  
Shit, that was close. Lady Toriel is going to KILL me if she found out that 'pup' is asking something she shouldn't.

We found the 'lil pup seven years ago. It was still fresh from my memory. 

\-------------past----------------  
"Hey! Where should i put this?" yelled a blue rabbit named Nice Cream, driving a truck filled with boxes. 

"Right there would be fine," I instructed as I pointed to the right corner of the warehouse. 

Papyrus and I got box duty for tonight. We need to unload whatever they deliver before bringing it to the boss. It's for safety reasons.

I was opening a crate when Papyrus called me.

"Sup Pap, any problem?" I asked, holding a crowbar.

"YEAH. I THINK THAT THIS BOX MOVED."

My eyes starter to flare. I extended my arms in front of Papyrus defensively. Using the crowbar, I slowly opened the said box.

'Ccreaaaaaaaak' 

As i inspected what was inside, a dirty child was out cold.

"OHHHH WHAT IS IT SANS?"

"Hhmm... its a dog tag," i said examinating it 

"OH A DOG! CAN WE KEEP IT"

"Eh sure why not," Papyrus perked up. He carefully picked 'it' up. "WHAT SHOULD WE NAME IT?" he wondered.

"It says here that its name is Frisk," I said reading the dog tag.

"I'll call you lil pup then," completly ignoring what I said. 

"Alright, now let's get back to work." 

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tall woman covered in white fur. Lady Toriel, Mr. Dreemur's (our boss) wife. She was retierd from the campany becouse of some sertain issue.

"Hello boys, I brought you some tea."

She was always kind to us with that one million-dollar smile.

"OLD BOSS, OLD BOSS LOOK!" Papyrus said it excitement.

"Papyrus, didn't I tell you to just call me Toriel?" 

"OLD BOSS LOOK, A PUPPY!" He said pointing at Frisk, completely ignoring her remarks. 

"Oh, what an adorable little chi-" her voice suddenly became darker as she saw the child's condition, "Papyrus, why is this child in a poor state?" 

"PO-POOR?" Pap's face looked like he was looking at a demon.

"BU-BUT-" he stuttered as she cut him off.

"ENOUGH! I will take care of her my self." Lady Toriel then was about to get that sleeping child frome papayrus. The small child clung onto Papyrus, refusing to let go even in sleep. Like she beg not to be taken away. That it reminds her of something.

A long sign was drawn out of Toriel "Very well, but we have to bring you to Asgore, my child. He'll know what to do. I hope so"


	3. Big day

-frisk pov-  
I woke up to the sound of my door opening. That's right folks, I'm a light sleeper. It kinda sucks sometimes, though.

"Wake up miss, it’s your big day!" cried my maid Lyla, a four-armed cat monster with clad in a maid uniform. I lazily rubbed my eyes with my hands. Ugh, I hate it when my vision goes blurry. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 6AM? It's so early…

"Hurry miss, your guests will be arriving anytime soon," she beamed. You know, Lyla's been taking care of me when I was still a kid. How old is she even? She must have waited so long for this day to come.

She picks out a light summer dress for me to wear; she says it's great for outdoors. A huge orange bow adorned the back complements the plain yellow dress. 

"Frisk, dear your friend is here!" Toriel called me.

"Coming, mom!" I cried in response. I hurriedly went down after Layla tied up my hair. It was nothing much just a single braid with flowers inserted here and there.

I saw my old friend Monster Kid at the foot of the stairs. Seeing me approaching, his face formed a big grin and he asked me,

"Yo Frisk, excited?"

"Nervous, to be honest," I confessed.

"Well don’t be, you're going to be a great leader yo,"

"Thanks dude?" I replied. A great leader huh? I never thought they’ll be wanting me in this company. I don't know if they'll get mad at me. I mean, seeing an orphan take ahold of the biggest company, Tale. It’s my foster parents’ company.

 

"Frisk, darling, how are you this fine morning?" A voice broke my train of thought as I turned around to a familiar titanium face wish someone fishy and someone scaly in tow.

 

"Oh my God, Mettaton!" I exclaimed as I launched for an embrace.

 

"Heya, kid how’s your training?" asked Undyne. Oh, she’s wearing her usual tuxedo this time around.

 

"Ha-happy b-birthday Frisk," greeted Alphys as she approached me. I smiled at her, she was clad in a brown coat paired with a white skirt.

 

"Thanks, guys," I responded. "No hugs for us lil pup?" I turn around to find Sans and Papyrus. Wait, when did they get here? Oh well. I jumped for yet another embrace. As they hugged me, I caught a whiff of cigarettes and gun powder on them.

 

-sans pov-

Phew, just in time for the kid’s birthday. 

Been busy because of the attacks, Just don’t know who. We have some enemies as usual but this is different. It started a week ago as I recall, yet Asgore couldn’t care less. He can afford not to care as long as no one gets hurt. But if Frisk knew, oh boy, the results will definitely be different.

"Come everybody, the festivities are going to be held at the backyard!" announced Toriel, inviting the guests. I was starting to think too much for a while there.

"Backyard? How tacky, darling."

"This is going to be great! Let’s see who’s up for some arm-wrestling!"

"But Undyne, i-its frisk's birth da-"

"I CANT WAIT!"

"Sans aren’t you coming?" I turned around to see Frisk looking at me. "Yeah kiddo I’ll be right there. I just have something to do," I went to the mansion’s basement. This is where we keep our weapons. Maybe I’ll take just a small pistol, just in case, you know. Maybe.

I was about to go to the backyard when Toriel called me from the kitchen.


	4. New hope

-past  
A child slept lightly on the couch as Asgore and Toriel were discussing on what to do to the youngster.

Suddenly Papyrus burst through the door. In his gloved hand was a card. Undyne paused aiming at a dartboard. Alphys stared at Papyrus, wondering what he's doing. Everyone turned their eyes at him.

"Boss! It's from W.D.," cried the skeleton.

"W.D. huh?" Asgore said as his snow-furred palm extended to Papyrus, taking the card from him.

The card read:  
A gift for an old friend

"WHAT IS TH-!?" Asgore exclaimed, his thick, thunderous voice echoing through the walls as Toriel smacked Agore's shoulder. She pointed a finger at Frisk, still sleeping soundly, signalling her partner to lower his voice. Asgore followed her silent order as a sign that of respect for his wife.

Frisk was already stirring when Toriel carried it in her hands. The small youngster looked like a sleeping angel when Toriel motherly stroked her back.

Toriel took the card from Asgore and scanned its contents. Her eyes widened with waves of emotions; rage, annoyance, you name it. She was livid. And yet, there was a sorrowful and sympathetic look on her eyes as she looked at the child.

"I suggest we kill it," said Undyne, dart in hand as she aimed at a dartboard on the wall.

This surprised Toriel as she suddenly raused her voice "No! It is still a child we can train it," she said motherly.

"Bu-but wht if it goes savage li-" Alphys stopped in her tracks and looked at asgore fearfully. With a low voice, she reminded everyone of the child that everyone did not talk about 

"Like Chara."

Her statement left everyone in silence, reminding them of the incident that happened in the past.

"We'll train her!" I was shocked to see Papyrus raising his hands to represent him.... and me.

"Thank you boys," said a relieved Toriel. She turned to her husband for his approval.

"Very well, but if 'it' doesn't learn to control her savagery then I'll have no choice but to end her life," he said with hesitation "we can't let it happen once again," he added. Tension rose as he spoke.

"But if she does she learn then we have our next heir," and the room glow everyone cheered for their newfound hope.

She woke up from the noise. Heh, what a light sleeper. 

"Come 'lil pup, you're staying with us." Papayrus said with his usual smile.

"Um, Papyrus I suggest she live here," said Toriel "if she's going to be the sucsessor of this company then we might as well raise her here," she added.

She has a good point, though. Besides, the kid is WAY safer here than at our place. You know with all of the attaks happening.

"Then it's settled" Asgore concluded. 

Everyone in the room cheered for the new boss. Hmm, the kid looks lightheaded for some reason.

Toriel scoops up the kid and immediately heads to the exit of the room.


	5. Slice of life

Toriels pov  
The child is clinging to me as if she's never felt a love of a mother. Just what has she been through? Where were her parents? The thought of her being all alone sickens me. Don't worry child, it will be fine. I'm taking care of you now.

The following days passed as Frisk had multiple check-ups about her condition. When I was giving her a bath, I could see fresh scars littered on her forearm and back. It was gruesome. To see a child with deep, infected cuts was just unacceptable. I sighed in relief when the doctor said it will be fine once the medicine kicks in. 

But who could have done such a horrible thing to a precious child? Suddenly, I remebered something.

"My child please stop," I begged on my knees as they drew a knife and pointed it towards me. With a swing, the blade dragged across my shoulder blades. Crimson stained my garments as I fought from losing consciousness. As darkness engulfed my vision, a huge figure restrained the child from doing more harm. Asgore, thank God you're here.

Its Frisk's first day of school. She was jumping up and down, wanting to go through the whole day. Waving at me, she boards the school bus. It feels good to give second chances. 

Hours later, Undyne, Sans and I were having tea while discussing the finances when Frisk suddenly burst through the door crying. The staffs at our house and Undynes men turned to see what the commotion's all about.

"My child whats wrong?" I asked worriedly while patting her head to reassure her. Papyrus approached me.

"She was bullied."

Undyne and Sans snapped as these words came from his mouth.

"Hey Paps where exactly is this 'school'?" asked Sans, his eyesocket starting glow as his anger got intense.

"Yeah Pap where is it? I've always wanted to go teach some brats a few lessons," growled the fish woman as her 'gang' stood behind her ready for what ever she order.

"Everyone, there is no need to do any of that." I interjected.

"We are going to home school Frisk. It's probably for the best," I said as I tried to cool everyone's boiling temper.

Frisk started homeschooling the week after. To be honest the home schooling went great. Shes learning faster and concentrating better. Plus, she's never been happier now that there's nobody trying to insult her.

She'll be a great leader in no time. This is good news.

-sans pov  
It was a Wednesday night. Just the usual job tonight. Taking out the trash, finding something just the same. I was in a deep convo with my bro Pap when Frisk passes by and greets us with a smile.

"Heya kiddo hows your study?" 

"It's ok, boring but ok!" She said in a cute grin. 

"Nice to see you, Sans," said frisk's teacher. I took a second look at her and well, she kinda looks like that nice cream guy. Oh right, I have to answer back. Uh, her name, what was it again? Billy? Bill? Bon-bon?

When she saw my confused face she figured I forgot her name and said "It's Bonnie." Ahaha, oops.

"Ah right, Bonnie," awkwardly turning to Frisk I asked "Heya kiddo what do you what for snack?" 

"Apple!" the 'lil pup said with gleaming eyes.

"But you hate the skin?"

"Peel it for me then!" She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Aww.

"Geez kid thats a'peel'ing," I said with the usual shit-eating grin I use.

"Bad!" she always says that whenever i make a bad joke or pun. Never gets old.

"Alright kid, don't be all fruity with me," she gave me a sour look.

"Alright kid I'll be back." 

-frisl pov  
"So is he seeing anyone?"asked my teacher, Bonnie. Wait;What?


	6. Jealousy

"So is he seeing anyone?" asked my teacher, Ms. Bonnie.

I look at her wide eyed. I don't? What? Is she interested? I don't get it though? Sure, Sans is pretty cool but are you serious, Ms. Bonnie?

As I was about to reply, Sans burst through the door, a plate of apple slices in hand. Good, I don't have to answer that anymore, I got apples to eat--oh, well would you look at that, he even peeled them. How nice.

"Here ya go kiddo, 'bone'appetit!" Sans served the plate imitating a French waiter.

Bonnie giggled to that joke. Maybe a little too loud. She finds that funny? But that was really bad. Teacher Bonnie, how could you?

"Hey Sans are you free on Saturday night?" asked Bonnie, batting her eyes with her fake eye lashes. Oh my god. Nononono stop stop stop STOOOOOOP.

"Oh I'm sorry but i have an appointment," Sans declined. Both of them look stiff and tense. The air was heavily filled with silence. They're just staring at each other. Please get me out of here.

"Oh," she said, disappointment. She stayed like that for moment but then her face lit up. "How about Friday?"

NO. DO. NOT. AUGH. HE IS NOT INTERESTED, MISS BONNIE.

JEEZ, she's persistent. Alright, I've had enough of this. Before Sans could talk I bet I'm into it.

"Sorry Bonnie but Sans and I are going somewhere on Friday," I said, grabbing sans' bony hand "it's really important."

Bonnie's face was flushed with a bright red hue. "I just remembered Frisk, I think we're already finished with our lessons today," she said with a smile that could put Barbie's cold, plastic face to shame. She hurriedly walked out the door, heels clacking on the floor. Good riddance.

'BANG'

Silence was left in the room when the door was slammed. The sound echoed through the walls, the aftershock weakening. Sans plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Heya kid thanks for saving me" Sans said. Save? Him? What did I do? I knitted my eyebrows.

He sighed. "Well, your 'teacher' keeps insisting me to go out with her for weeks now. And I’m getting really tired of it. I can’t really get rid of her ‘cuz, y’know, she’s your teacher,” Sans explained. I can hear slight annoyance in his tone.

Wow, to see Sans with an expression other than a smug one, especially irritation, is a side he never shows. I’m not used to this.

He saw the concerned look on me and his face softened.

"Sorry kid, almost lost my temper there." I climbed on his lap. "It’s ok Sans I’m glad I can help."


	7. Training

-in the past-

"WAKE UP PUNK!"

I was thrown off the bed by blue hands. Still in a daze, I checked my alarm clock up the nightstand to see bright red letters glaring at me as I squinted. It read:

‘3:00 A.M.’

I don’t feel like moving at the moment, honestly. My 14th birthday party yesterday drained all my energy.

"Get up kid we’re going training," Undyne ordered.

"But we usually start at 6 in the morning…" I whined, slowly getting up, sleep still clouding my mind.

"I know kid but you’re 16 now. It’s tradition for a Tale mafia member to undergo training after turning sixteen," said Undyne. Why 14? Can’t that wait until I’m 16? ”Suit up and get in the car outside, Frisk.”

The car drove us to what looks like a camp site. “Here we are, the training grounds!" the fish woman said. I took in the sight. Bright lights showed me a huge place, complete with targets, obstacle courses, and all sorts of equipment. I turned to look at the sides, it was walled in wire fences. We walked over to a track field right at the center.

I understand why she’s pumped up for this. But what I don’t understand is why do 'they’ have to come? And by ’hey’ I meant Mom, Dad, Sans, Dogaressa, that annoying dog, Mettaton (I mean he doesn’t even like training. He also hates sweating, but can he even sweat?) and Alphys.

I was about to mentally slap myself when Sans appeared beside me.

"Heya kiddo what’s with the long face?" inquired Sans, wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, and basketball shorts.

"Just tired," I yawned. Spotting everyone else gathered in front of Undyne and Papyrus, I headed over to them.

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP," announced Papyrus. He stepped on the wooden stool for everyone to see him, because, apparently, there is a lot of people here FOR NO REASON AT ALL. “Alright let’s start with stretching then 100 laps!" bellowed Undyne who joined Pap.

They led the stretching for 5 minutes and then we got in our places at the starting line. Everybody lined up the tracks. We got ready, positioning ourselves. Undyne shouted:

“GO!”

Everyone started the laps. They were all running, well kind of. Asgore and Toriel just went with a simple jog. Mettaton was merely doing a cat walk. That’s Mettaton for you alright. Alphys was trying to catch up with Undyne, wheezing and sweating vigorously as her partner sped away. Undyne’s 'gang' all sprinted uniformly at the same pace. Papyrus was the fastest, I looked over at the front to see him chasing the annoying dog. There’s something in that dog’s mouth. I ran further to see what it was. I could barely make out a bone between its teeth. Wait a minute, Papyrus was actually hopping to the dog. Is that his leg? I let out a small chuckle as I darted. Hold on, where’s Sans? I can’t see him anywhere.

I guess this is gonna be my morning routine from now on. Well until some of the people pass out. I’m looking at Mom, Dad, Temmie, Jeremy, and a lot more people than you expect.

I was on my 20th lap. Out of breath, I was huffing like there was no tomorrow, running as far as my legs can carry me to. Christ, who knew this was so intense?

Sans popped beside me. I almost tripped, surprised that he suddenly appeared. "Sans! What the hell!?" I was glaring at him. I expected him to just shrug at me but his expression was neutral.

"Heya kiddo, look, you might not understand this but take this training seriously." I merely scoffed at the statement. "That’s rich coming from you, Sans."

But when I looked again to my side he was gone.

For the rest of the days it was the same routine over and over again. Sometimes the laps were replaced by gun firing, parkour or gymnastics. The rest of the exercises were equally intense.

And for the rest of my days, it was all academic studies. Let’s see, there were economics, detective training, and gun techniques. I helped around the house from time to time, visit Pap and Sans’ place or at Grilby’s, whichever comes first, or I just hang out with monster kid.

It was all the same, I did it over and over again.

Until I turned 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the mistake. Frisk was 14 at that time.


	8. Who is W.D

-present-

sans pov

Toriel called me to the kitchen. "Sup Tori," I greeted. The look on her face tells me that she was thinking hard while preparing the cake, she turned her head to see me at her right. "Ah, Sans. I have to discuss something to you." She said. I replied "Sure Tori, what’s it abo-"

She cut my sentence. "I’mgoingtotellFriskaboutW.D."

"Whoa lady, slow down. I can barely make out what you’re saying" I said. She was breathing profusely. Her face was starting to go red. She was trying to blink away the water in her eyes.

"Toriel? Are you ok?" I panicked. She let out a long sigh “Sans, I want Frisk to know who W.D. is."

Hearing those initials, my eyes flared up. "Why?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"She needs to know, Sans. Tomorrow's mission is about HIM," stressing on the word 'him'.

I was so pissed. Out of all monsters, it had to be him? On Frisk’s birthday? One of the best times in her life?

Woah there, stay calm, Sans. Breathe.

It’s probably for the best. The kid needs to know. We can’t keep it a secret forever.

I sighed. “Alright Toriel, let’s break the ice on that kid, but right not now. The kid is having her time, let her enjoy this.” Toriel looked at me with a grateful expression as she finished decorating the cake.

I opened the sliding door leading to the backyard as she headed out with the cake. She told me it was a Victorian sponge cake filled with dark chocolate ganache and hazelnut cream. Can’t wait to eat it, although that’s gonna leave a stain on my clothes.

I followed her outside. In the corner of my eye I saw Frisk having a great time. Seeing the kid so happy and surrounded by peers eases up my pain from the last mission. I could get used to this.

She spotted me and gestured me to sit beside her. I made my way to their table and sat with Frisk.

"You’re late," she scolded. "Sorry kiddo just have to finish someth-" my sentence was cut off again with Asgore testing the mic. What is it with Dreemurrs and cutting sentences?

"Is this thing on? 1,2. Ahem- Everyone, we are gathered here for a special occasion. Today marks the sixteenth birthday of our beloved Frisk. And as tradition, she will start to set out for her first mission." Everyone cheered and congratulated Frisk.

She thanks them with a smile that would warm up even the coldest winter.

"Right," continued Asgore "LET US EAT CAKE!" and the crowd got louder. That cake must be bomb.

Frisk pov 

Everybody was eating cake when Sans called me to the corner of the backyard.

He had a concerned look all over his face. This didn’t happen usually, something’s up. "Sup Sans, what’s wrong?" I asked. He didn’t answer.

"Sans?" I repeated.

"Hey kid if you were to choose what mission you’re going to take, are you going to try to find the lab?" he queried.

"Of course Sans, that’s what I was planning years before." He knows how much I care about it. Why would he question it?

"Right, of course. Happy birthday, kid. See you tomorrow" he said as he started to walk back into the mansion. That was weird.


	9. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the late update. 
> 
>  
> 
> the next chapter might introduce a new au

I woke up before the break of dawn. I looked my alarm clock: 6:00 a.m. Today's the day. It makes me all so giddy.

I put on my dark purple vest on top of a white dress shirt. I wore up a grey pencil skirt and black stockings. I hid a few small blades near my ankle, some bullets on my thighs and a small bomb on my bicep, just enough so it doesn't restrict my movements.

I've been preparing my whole life for this. Finding W.D's lab is the key to my past. This is gonna be great.

I descended the staircase like a child on Christmas morning. Mom called me in the kitchen. She must need some help with the food.

"Hi Mom," I greeted cheerfully. 

"My child, are you sure about your mission?" Mom asked, worried as always.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine," I assured her with a smile. 

"Frisk, I need to tell you something," she was about to speak when someone burst through the kitchen door. We turned our heads to see who it was.

Oh, it's just Undyne. Excitement was written all over her face. "Hey punk! You ready for your fist mission EVER!" Glad to see someone as hyped as much as I am. "Come on kid, everyone's waiting!"

"Sorry Mom, you can tell me that later" I managed to say last-minute as Undyne dragged me by the arm from the kitchen and to the front door.

I was kind of expecting the others to wear something casual but as I stepped out the door they were all clad in dark suits. "Let's head out, people!" Undyne commanded. She opened the door of the black limousine for me to hop in.

The ride was a roar. Everyone was exited about this mission, more excited than I am. Everywhere I looked, there were smiles being pushed down, feet bouncing on the carpet, and fingers fidgeting. Although, Sans didn't seem to be amused in the slightest. Strange.

We arrived at one of Tale's warehouses.

We grabbed some supplies, let's see, machine guns, snipers, bombs, knives. Yeah, I think that's all for now. Time to get back.

As we were about to head out, something passed through my eyes. A bullet. It flew right in front of my crimson eyes. It missed, oh God I almost died. I fixated my gaze at it. Just where did it come from and who fired it? Did anyone-

A wave of bullets were coming at us, one after the other, we're under attack! Everyone!

"Take cover!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I headed to the piles of boxes of the other side of the warehouse. "Here, quickly!" We barricaded ourselves in stacks and stacks of boxes. Who are these people? How did they get inside? There's no time to think about it. Firing back is the only thing on my mind right right now.

Dogaressa was running to the barricade when she suddenly dropped her gun with the ammo she carried. She went to get it in front of the barricade when Undyne grabbed her by the collar and pulled her inside. Then and there, the enemies came in close enough for a perfect range on us. "They could've shot you already!" Undyne scolded Dogaressa.

Waves and waves of bullets were exchanged as we defended ourselves. Gun shots were filling the warehouse. It was deafening. The wooden crates we hid behind took the hits. Shoot a few times, take cover next. Sans ordered a few members to replace the worn down boxes as they would break down our barrier.

When they ran out of bullets, some of our enemies just go with a crowbar or some other weapon in hand. Pulling the trigger, I fired at someone's leg. They fell to their knees, clutching the pained area.

I let Undyne fire the next shots. She went straight for the head. Blood splattered all over the floor as they collapsed dead, along with the other bodies.

I'm surprised at how our opponents can last this long. It's been going on forever. I really want this to end soon, wouldn't want anyone else to get injured.

I pulled the trigger once more.

It won't shoot.

I pulled again.

Nothing. Did I--shit.

I ran out. FUCK! Is there--

There's a pistol far from me in an open area. I have to get it quick. No, they'll shoot me.

Sans saw the look on my face, knowing what I was gonna do. I turned to him, "Sans, cover me."

"I gotcha."

Thank God for Sans.


	10. The strike

I ran as fast as I could and took the gun from the floor, dodging bullets as they come. There was a searing pain on my shoulder. Sans covered me, shooting anyone pointong their gun to me. I ran back and kept shooting as much as I could, trying my best despite the blood oozing and pain coming from my shoulder.

Undyne's men and my men did their hard work. We were shooting for hours.

But why can't I hear any more shots from the other side? "Stop, stop, I don't think they're moving," I ordered.

The smell of gun powder filled the air as the fog cleared up. The entrance was wide open. The place was all empty, save for the dead bodies. They retreated. Fuck, we could've won that.

Oh no, looks like we lost some men. I recognized six bodies on the ground. Blood was everywhere, their heads, their chest, no it's too painful to look.

Who were we shooting, anyway?

In the corner of my eye I saw something move. A survivor? He didn't look like one of us, though.

He was trying to wriggle his way outside when he heard a gun clicking. When he turned, his face became white. He was seeing me aiming my pistol at his head.

"So you got A LOT to explain huh?" I demanded. His figure was trembling, his eyes asked for pity. 

"P-please spare me," he stuttered as he kneeled to me. 

"If you open up about your boss maybe you'll only be getting another leg shot. Tell me who you work for."

His expression changed into a grim one. He spat on my feet and looked at me dead in the eyes, "Never." 

I stared at him coldly. Fine, I'll do it myself. Scanning him for any emblems or insignias, a marking on his arm caught my attention. It's a brand mark. I stare at it longer and make out a horse in the moon before the survivor covered his arm. I may not know everything about marks, but I know just the right person who does.

"Well buddy, thanks for the help." I jabbed his neck. He falls to the ground. Oh my God I think he's dead. He wasn't supposed to be, it was just a jab!

A dull ache reminded me of my injury as I walked out of the warehouse, brainstorming. What to do, what to do?  
"Hey punk!" I looked back to see Undyne running towards me. "What now?" she asked. She was blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. Oh no! that's right, she lost some people. But she's never lost anyone, their group was the best of the best. To see her like this, it really took a toll on her pride for not protecting them. I should know, since I lost some of mine, too.

I glanced around to see the remaining people surrounding me. Most of them were looking down, their faces tired and sullen. They look so hopeless now. So, so lost. This isn't the Tale I know. They need direction. They need encouragement. They need hope. They need, they need-

A leader. 

"To everyone who survived, I would like to salute you for fighting. Your bravery is truly appreciated. Your skills are truly the best. Our fallen allies, will not be forgotten. They will not be brushed off. We will not ignore this. We will not settle for this. We are going to find and MURDER whoever did this. And we, you, me, Undyne, them, ALL OF US, will NOT stop until we make sure they are DEAD." As I finished up my speech, I can see everyone's eyes getting watery.

This is my chance. "Undyne, can I trust you to clean this up?" eyeing the corpses. She nodded. "Let my father know about this." My voice got firmer.

"Papyrus you stay with Undyne, Sans and I are gonna take care of something" Papayrus was about to insist to come with us but we know that it's dangerous for him to go.

"Sorry Pap, but dont worry I'll take care of Frisk." Sans said.

"Alright let's not waste time and get going." We drove to the city. The ride had a cold, silent air when Sans broke the ice.

"So kid where are we going anyway?" 

"I know someone who might know about the symbol I saw back at the warehouse." 

"Oh who is it?"

"G."


	11. G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go guise hope you'll enjoy ;)

"G?"

"G."

"Just 'G'?"

"Just 'G'," I told him with a grin. A small 'oh' came out of his mouth. He seems to get it.

We drove to an even bigger warehouse than ours. When I glanced at the entrance, I kind of expected his men to be guarding it but... there's an ice cream billboard to my left instead. His men weren't there.

What the fuck is this? Is this really G's office?

Sans parked the car down the street. Hesitantly, I stepped out of the car. I’m not so sure about this.

A man was yelling nearby. Maybe he knows where the office is. My boots made quiet steps as I got near to him. His mouth spewed out order after order, directed at the workers surrounding him. They headed straight to their jobs. His way of speaking kinda reminds of Mettaton, but he’s not quite like the robot. His face looks too sour and old.

"Excuse me."

He turns around to look at me. His men got curious. They stopped whatever they were doing and silently walked over to us, surrounding the man, Sans, and I.

His eyes scanned me from top to bottom. His scowl turned into a smirk. "Well hello there, miss. What can I do for ya?"

God, he smells like he had way too much cigarettes and alcohol. Let’s hope I can hold my breath for a while.

"Good...um sir, can you tell where the office of G is?" I inquired with as much politeness to give. Get ready, Frisk. He’s gonna answer. Inhale…and…hold…

His face turns to confusion "Yeah, sorry sweetie, but I don’t know any ‘G’ in this area around here." Sans looked disgusted from hearing 'sweetie'. He continued, "Ya see, we just moved here recently."

I sighed in defeat with all the air I held. What now? I asked myself. "Well sir, thank you for this information." I tried not to show my disappointment. Well, he’s not here. Let’s just get back to the car.

I was about to walk out when there was a light smack my bottom. I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening.

Excuse me? Did they just?

As the realization hit me, I turned livid.

How dare these pigs! This is very disrespectful! I have never felt more repulsed and offended than this!

Sans can see my expression turn grim. "Sans?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can you take care of them for me? I’ll wait at the car." He’s so smug about this. Looks like he’s been waiting to beat the living daylights out of that guy since he first spoke, and I just gave him the approval.

"Gladly."

Boy, they don’t know what’s coming.

I strode towards the car as I heard screaming in the distance. “They deserve it,” I said to myself. Unlocking and opening the vehicle, I plopped the key on the driver’s seat and settled on the front passenger seat, deep in thought. Where do we go from here? Does anyone else know about that symbol?

I didn’t notice Sans entering the car. The car started up and broke me from my thinking. When I looked at him, his blue coat was covered in blood splatters. Well, that’s gonna be hard to clean up later on. Good thing I’m not the one who’s washing the clothes! His right eye was still aflame, but it’s turning down now. Serves them right for harassing me like that.

So, what now?

"Dead end huh, kid?"

"What do we do next? I don’t have his number. Do you?"

"Nope, but I do know someone who has eyes and ears everywhere."

My face lit up as I asked, "Who?"

"Hey kid, let’s go to Grillby’s," he said, steering left on the road. He drove straight. He turns-- wait, he missed a turn to the right. But that’s where it is, he’s memorized the location, how could he miss that turn? This wasn’t the usual way we take to Grillby’s. “Where are we going, exactly?” I asked Sans. 

“Oh, you’ll know when you see it, Frisk.” I just looked through the window, confused at the unfamiliar places we were passing by. Just where? He took a few more turns and drove straight for a while until I could make out a large painted sign in the distance. As we got closer it read:

"Welcome to Lusttale!"

My face turns ghostly pale.

OH NO. OH GOD NO.


	12. Lusttale

There is no way am I going to stoop down to their level.

Sans parked the car in front of a huge building littered in neon signs. Bright lights clashed with the late afternoon sky as we stepped out and walked to the entrance guarded by a bouncer. I hate this place. This better be quick, Sans.

A dull pain was throbbing on my shoulder. Shit, I almost forgot. All the more reason to be faster. "Sans, there's still a bullet on me hutring like hell, you better be quick before it gets worse."

"Yeah, I gotcha."

As soon as we entered the building, strippers were everywhere, doing their jobs, going about their day, dancing on a pole, dancing on someone's lap, or maybe dancing on a table. 

The atmosphere is very weird to me. Blood was rushing to my face as I tried to look away from everything. Oh no, I feel like a pervert already. Help me. I want to get out of here. Blinding lights were shining upon me with the blaring music. Ah, my eyes!

I just clung onto Sans while walking. We finally got to a bar counter where an underdressed Grillby was waiting. He's burning like a bonfire without his usual getup.

"Hello darlings, and welcome to Lusttale. How may I serve you today?" he purred looking at Sans.

Gross. He's a literal skeleton, Grillby.

I stared at Sans, giving him a look along the lines of 'go ahead, smart guy'.

"Heya Grillbs, can we talk to your boss?" 

"Hmmm I dunno, honey. You do look handsome, though." He um, well, complimented?

Sans was well....he's useless. He was stuck in place, awkwardly averting his gaze from lust Grillby's. He seems to be embarassed judging from his face.

"So um, see, we're kind a in a hurry," I said, 'so you better do what I say' I added mentally. I continued, "so if you can please point us where lust Sans' office is that will be much appreciated." giving him another polite glare.

"Oh, we got a feisty one over here," he smirked and pointed at a double wooden door on the wall opposite to the counter.

Ugh! This is why I hate this place. 

We went to it and gave it a few knocks. No answer. This could be very rude, but I gently opened the door. Before going inside, I looked back to catch Grillby checking out... is he looking at Sans' or my ass?

I don't think I would be able look at our Grillby back at the mafia the same way again. I am scarred.

We entered to see more monsters dancing and whatnot. The other Sans? He's here apparently, but where, exaxtly?

This is giving me a headache. Music was pounding through my head. Neon lights were not helping. My patience was running low and so was the chance of finding out who was behind the warehouse ambush.

We walked further, our eyes sweeping the area, looking for a certain skeleton, until we found what looks like a VIP corner covered by red curtains. He must be here.

As we went through it, monsters were making out, ignoring their surroundings. I thought I heard a moan somewhere. Right at the back of the center were two monsters that can and will help us. There they are! Finally! Let's get this over with. I still have to remove this bullet on my shoulder before it gets infected.

The two monsters were so busy on their costumer that they didn't even notice a pair of black suits going through the curtains and nearing them. To be honest, Sans and I stood out in the strip club, fully-clad in the darkest uniforms in contrast to the patrons and prostitutes' varying outfits. I thought they would have caught a glimpse of black from the corner of their eyes and promptly looked our way.

My heels made slow steps towards the skeletons.

"Nice to see you again," my voice was suprisingly louder than the music. There was a record scratch as DJ stopped playing music. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice, me. All the attention was on us.

The two were surprised too and stopped what they were doing. Seeing me, their faces contorted into a smirk.

Really, what is it with people and smirks here?  
"Frrrisk! So lovely for you to join us, darling!" lust-Papyrus said. I quickly retracted my hand as he was about to get a hold of it.

Lust-Sans looked at me dissaprovingly. "My brothers not good for ya?" 

"Sorry about that. She's just not in the mood." our Sans replied.

Damn right.

"You see, when a girl is at a right age they-"

Whoa there stop right where you're going, Sans. I'll take care of this.

"Excuse me, let's make this quick. I'm not here for any 'service' whatsoever, lust-Sans. I'm only here to talk to you," I demanded, eyeing him. I expected him to dismiss everyone else. He didn't. Let's make it clearer, then.

"Alone, if you will."

"Whatever you need to say to us, you can say it to the others as well," he mocked. 

Why you little son of a bitch, this is supposed to be private information. Guess I need to convince him.

With my darkest gaze, I threatened him,

"Well if you want to let your customers and employees see you two getting shot by the mafia, I would advise you to do what I asked of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the late update unfortunately theres something that came up with my editor thus she cant edit any of my stories :( . The next update may not be edited. I'll try my best to edit it but i suck at grammas....... and spelling. If anyone is interested in helping me edit give me a heads up. Ty:)


End file.
